Jeremy or Busting
by AgentAR
Summary: Jeremy finally gets fed up with Candace busting her brothers and makes her choose him, or her brothers, which leads Candace into deep thought what she should do. *Also includes Canderemy.


It was an odinary day in Danville, and Candace now 17, was marching down the street to go tell her mom what the boys were up too.

"Oooh, when I show mom what the boys have done this time, they'll be so busted!"  
Candace said in frustration.

Jeremy now 18, saw Candace marching down the street, and went over to her.  
"Hey, Candace, I need to talk to you." Jeremy said in his usual calm manner.

"Ugh, not right now Jeremy!" Candace exclaimed, and walked passed him.

Jeremy then firmly grabbed hold of her arm, turning her towards him and said "No, Candace! I said I needed to talk to you!"

Candace looked at him in horror because she had never heard Jeremy raise his voice at her. Jeremy then let out a sigh and said "Look Candace, I didn't mean to be so firm with you, but I have to get this off my chest"

Candace was still in shock at the way he treated her, and couldn't speak.

"I love you, Candace." he says softly. "Aww, I love you too, Jeremy!" Candace said happy to hear him on a positive note. "That's why I need to tell you something." Candace's smile then disappeared. "What is it, Jeremy?" She questioned.

"Well, it seems like everytime I try to spend time with you, or hang out, you ignore me now. It's like all you care about now is busting your brothers!  
I feel like you don't love me anymore." Jeremy said getting emotionall.

"Oh of course I love you, Jeremy! I'm really sorry if it seems like I don't."

"Candace, your busting over the past few years has gotten out of controll!  
And instead of our relationship getting stronger, your urge to bust got stronger instead, and now it's like I don't even know you!" He said with his voice getting shakey.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry! Why haven't you told me you felt this way?" Candace said in concern.

"Because I waited for you!" He shouted. "What?" Candace said in confusion.

"I waited for you, Candace! I waited for the day you would finally realize your love for me was stronger than your love for busting your brothers! I always thought you would change for me! But you never did! And now, I'm done with this, Candace! I want you to choose right now, me, or your brothers?

Candace then stopped to think, and after a long pause, Jeremy's eyes started filling with tears, and he started walking away. "Jeremy, wait! You didn't let me answer!"

"I think it's clear to me what your answer is, Candace. If you truely loved me you would've answered right away! Instead you were debating." Jeremy said emotionally.

"But I truely do love you, Jeremy!" Candace said now getting emotionall.

He then walks over to her putting his arms around her. "Don't leave me, Jeremy!"  
Candace said as tears come down her face.

"Candace, I'll never leave you, I love you too much! But until you decide what you really want in life, I think it's best we don't see each other for awhile. I just can't have my heart broken again." He then gives her a kiss and says "I'll always be here waiting for you."

And he slowly lets her out of his arms, looking strait into her eyes. Then he turns around, and walks away.

"Jeremy, wait!" Candace says as she runs toward him embrassing him in a hug.  
"You're what I really want in life." She says emotionally.

Jeremy releases his hold on her to look into her eyes. "Do you really mean that, Candace?" He says in a hopeful voice.

"I really do, Jeremy. And I promise you, from this day foward I will no longer bust my brothers." She says in all honesty.

"Candace, you don't know how much this means to me! Thank you!" Jeremy says crying.

"No, thank you, Jeremy, for putting up with me for as long as you did. I should have realized it sooner." She says also crying. Jeremy then wipes her tears "But you do realize it now." he says with a smile.

She smiles back looking into his blue eyes "Thanks for being so loveing,  
Jere Bear." Candace said. "Thanks for understanding, sweet Candy." Jeremy said looking into her dark blue eyes.

"Now, how about we go grab a Slushy Burger?" Jeremy said with a smile.  
"I would love that!" Candace said giving him a kiss, then holding his hand as they walked to Slushy Burger. 


End file.
